Hollow
by pinkichigochan
Summary: My first song fic! Ichigo is thinking about Kishu and the consequences of him leaving. The first story I have ever finished! :D


**My first song fic! The song is "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne. It's better if you listen to the song while reading, before reading or after reading this : Anyway, enjoy!!**

The stars shone in the dark, night sky as a girl shifted in her bed. Lifting up the covers of her duvet, she slowly got out of bed and tip-toed over to her window. The girl wiped the remaining tears from her face as she slowly slid her balcony door open. Letting the slight breeze tickle her face, she stepped out into the cool night air, gently sliding the door closed behind her.

**Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly…**

She leaned against the balcony railing as she felt more tears well up in her eyes. She didn't do anything to try and stop them as they rolled down her cheeks. Why had it turned out like this? She'd asked herself this question so many times. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was just meant to leave and be out of her life.

**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh**

After he'd left, she had felt strangely empty. Thinking it would pass she brushed it off. It didn't pass though, the emptiness only got worse. She'd felt hollow, her friends couldn't get through to her, nor could Masaya. He'd been so patient with her, but she'd shut him out. One day decided he'd had enough, and eventually left.

**Na na na na na na na**

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

She didn't realize how much she cared for him until after he left. She was selfish. Only thinking about her and Masaya. Around the first few months, she'd kept up a happy façade telling everyone she was fine and that she just slightly missed the three aliens. As time wore on she couldn't keep up her happy attitude anymore and it resulted to her crying in her room at night, looking up at the stars and praying he could somehow hear her. She knew it was useless though, she wasn't going to ever see him again.

**Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me **

**Cause I remember it clearly**

Tomorrow, it would be exactly five months since he'd left. It hurt so much to even think about him. She bowed her head and began sobbing harder. Her tears fell onto the metal of the railing, as she rested her head against the railing. The cool metal pressed against her cheek as the tears continued to fall.

**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh**

The girl turned around and slid down onto the ground, her hands still covering her face as her loud, choked sobs continued. She leaned her body against the wall as she brought her knees up to her chest. Her hands were still on her face as her body shook and the tears leaked through the cracks in her fingers.

**I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by**

Her small frame shook as the sobs raked her body. The moon and the stars shined down upon her, causing her red hair to sparkle and the tears leaking through her fingers to glisten. The only sounds heard in the air were her loud choked sobs and frequent sniffing.

**Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back**

Her tears leaked all over her hands and the ground as the memories of him played through her head.

"My name is Kish, thanks for the kiss."

"Ichigo, I'll take you with me... to paradise"

"I'm taking Ichigo back to our world so she can be mine forever. What better day than today, when Ichigo is powerless to stop us?"

"Ichigo, choose! Become mine or I'll destroy you!"

"Ichigo! Stop! No! You'll die!!"

"Now you'll become my toy without hesitation, right Ichigo?"

"Are you crying for me? Ichigo, I'll tell you something good…"

**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same noo…  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh…**

She unsteadily stood up as she wiped the rest of the tears from her face. The girl turned around and brought her gaze back up to the sky. The moon and the stars still sat there, smiling back at her, willing her to cheer up. His face flashed in her mind for a second. She closed her eyes. He was always there. Teasing her, smiling at her, yelling at her… protecting her until the very end. "Kishu…" she whispered to the sky. Turning around, she opened the door and went inside. Like every night, she left the door slightly open, in case he decided to come back…

**Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you…**

"Ichigo…" A soft voice whispered through the air

**Yay!! Finished! My first song fic!! This is the first story I've finished on fan fiction!!! Well, it was my first one so it wasn't that great but, hope you liked it still:P**

**Review please:**

** xMew Ichigox**


End file.
